


Lynx's Prowl

by Kuro_Sakura_Ookami (orphan_account)



Series: My Longfics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Hentai, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nekos, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Nekos, Vampires, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kuro_Sakura_Ookami
Summary: Being the runt of the litter came with its own problems. One of them would be abandoned on the streets. When Naruto and Sasuke are picked up by alphas of two mutual prowls brings hope that they have may have found a new home. Or is it too good to be true? Only time will tell if they have found their true love or more hardships.





	Lynx's Prowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya'll! So, welcome to a random idea. It's something I thought of while working on the collab with Capricorn. Hopefully ya'll will like what I have to put out including the recent updates and the updates to come whenever I have stuff written up.

Sekito: I'm sure they will. If not, at least you gave it your best shot.

Kuro: Yeps.

Rakknar: Well, it'll be good for you to write this one.

Kuro: Hehes

Sekito: Anyways, no flames or negativity is allowed. This also means no bullying, harassment, etc. towards them or their stories because if there is any then you will be reported. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed.

Kuro: Oh and if there's any mention of canon in your comments you will be ignored. This is an AU like usual. I try to stick as closely as I can to the characters, but I like to put my own spin on them too.

Rakknar: We hope you all enjoy what happens in this first chapter.

Sekito: Please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some comments. We look forward to hearing what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: OroNaru and KakaSasu, but any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Lynx's Prowl

Chapter 1: Stray

One day, in a small village, lives a blonde haired neko with blue eyes. He had been born into the litter. Unfortunately, he never felt at home there. Eventually when he's of age that's learned how to fight and survive he is kicked out of what he had known as his family. Saddened by being abandoned he didn't know where to turn. All he had is the clothes on his back along with his belongings in a bag slung over one shoulder. His ears and tails flicked or swished absently. Frowning, the sixteen-year-old feline didn't know where to go. Walking aimlessly through the streets he decided to sit down. His feet and legs burned from the extensive amount of walking around.

"Ugh, where do I go now?" He muttered to himself.

"Oh, I see a poor little kitten has been put on the streets. Such a shame for a stray," mused a silky masculine voice that caused Naruto's ears to perk up.

"What would you know?" Grumbled the blonde, not having a good day from what happened a short time prior to ending up here.

"Enough," replied the other male, lifting the blonde's hand with a slender hand to have him come face to face with an obsidian haired feline, but something smelled off about him. "You can come back to my home if you would like. It's better than staying on the streets where there's no telling what will happen to you."

Considering the offer he eventually nodded. The other neko took him back to his abode. When they arrived Naruto could tell there is a variety of other smells. Taking them all in he padded in behind the male who had taken him in. Hopefully he hadn't made a grave mistake. There didn't seem like anyone else he could trust aside from himself along with his inner beast Kurama. Each creature in this world has one to some extent. Although it's more potent to some than others.

"You'll notice that there are quite a few people here already. Oh and I nearly forgot to tell you who I am," chuckled the dark haired cat. "I'm Orochimaru."

"Naruto," replied the blonde, taking in his new surroundings as he noticed the furnishings are rather lavish in shades of red, black, and purple.

Leading him into the living room is where some of the other occupants of the house or perhaps it'd be better labeled as a mansion are currently at. Those in there are a raven haired male, another blonde, a redhead, and a silver haired male.

"Um, hi," said Naruto, trying to hide the nervousness out of his voice.

"Hn, you're new," noted one of the others on the sofa.

"Yeah, " confirmed the blonde, shifting on his feet nervously.

"Now, now, be nice," warned Orochimaru. "This is Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan."

"heh, nice to have some fresh meat here," stated Hidan, licking his lips.

A cold chill ran down Naruto's spine. Gulping, he figured that one would be someone he'd need to steer clear away from if he wanted to stay alive. The other three seemed a little less wild than Hidan although they have their own quirks about them. Each exchanged hellos and all. When they're finished Orochimaru leads Naruto upstairs to an unoccupied room next to his own.

"This is where you will stay," he explained.

"Um, are you an alpha?" Asked Naruto curiously because he had always been told he's an omega and never had a consistent alpha before or one that didn't lose interest in him to find a better one.

"Indeed I am," replied Orochimaru, raising a brow as if silently questioning why the blonde wanted to know.

"Um, well," drawled out Naruto, not sure if he wanted to tell him right off the bat although it's probably best he put it out in the air. "I'm an omega. In the litter I grew up and all with I had an alpha, but they always passed me on to someone else for a better one..."

"They are fools then," hissed Orochimaru with a flash of anger passing in his amber orbs. "That won't happen with me, kitten. I can assure you of that."

"R-Really?" Naruto couldn't believe what he's hearing, wondering if things wouldn't be so bad here after all.

"Heh, yes, really," he shed a rare smile, wrapping an arm around him before letting him go because if he drew too close to inhale Naruto's scent he would be tempted to bite and drink from him. "There are other alphas in this family aside from me. But you'll be mine whether others have a problem with it or not."

Blushing, Naruto nodded. When he had been released he put away the belongings he had. It's just his clothes and a few other things. He has something to clip his nails with along with a tool to file down his needle sharp teeth.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Come down when you feel like it."

()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in an opposite area of the village is where another neko had been dumped onto the streets. This would be Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. The two had been separated at birth. The two had grew up in different litters. Sighing, he sat there for a few moments on the gravel. All he had aside from the clothes on his back is a bag full of his belongings slung over one shoulder. Staring at the ground he noticed someone is eventually standing in front of him. Stiffening, he prepared to fight if necessary.

"What happened?" Asked the person in front of him that sounded male, kneeling down to the other's height to reveal silver hair, onyx eyes, a mask, and the same feline features as him although something smelled different about him.

"My so called family threw me out for no damn reason," grumbled Sasuke irritably, wondering why he felt drawn to this guy he just met.

"You can come back with me if you'd like," he offered, holding out a hand to him. "The name's Kakashi by the way."

"Hn, ok," agreed the Uchiha, accepting the offered hand given to him as Kakashi helped him up onto his feet. "Sasuke is my name."

"I see," nodded Kakashi, leading the way back to his home that lies a ways outside of the village.

"Why do you smell different than any other neko?" He asked curiously while they walked alongside each other.

"Heh, you'll find out," winked Kakashi, confusing Sasuke although nodded anyways.

When they arrived at the house there are other smells inside. There are other people who live here as well. While Orochimaru's house lies on the outskirts in the north end means Kakashi's household dwells on the southern end. The two have a mutual friendship. They keep the peace and pick up any cats that have been abandoned. It's part of how they build their litters versus the normal way. Heading inside, Kakashi introduced Sasuke to the other occupants. That would be Neji, Shikamaru, Obito, and Gaara.

"Well, now that you've met the rest of the gang I'll show you where you'll be staying," said the silverette, turning the page of the book he's reading before leading Sasuke upstairs to a room next to his own.

Noticing the furnishings are kind of casual gives a calming aura about the place. It's decorated in colors of blue, green, and gray along with some splashes of black and red. Looking around the room Sasuke noticed there's a medium sized bed along with a table beside it. Then there's a dresser against the wall to the right of the bed with another door leading into a connecting bathroom. Putting his stuff away, he thought Kakashi seemed pretty laid back. He liked that. It's different compared to how his previous alpha wanted him to be the perfect Uchiha and omega. Having achieved it, sometimes he did fight back if he's been placed into a corner. Just because he's a cat doesn't mean he's docile. This cat definitely has claws and he knows how to use them fairly well.

"I'll let you get settled in. Supper will be ready shortly. So, come down when you're ready, ok?"

"Hn, fine."

How am I supposed to figure out why he doesn't smell like me or any other usual neko? Ugh, the mystery is going to kill me. I'll find out soon. Maybe I'll also be able to find Itachi someday....

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Hehes, this is pretty fun. I didn't know how it would go, but I love it so far. This is kind of a re-write of Underdog, but instead of wolves and all it's going to be nekos and something else.... The latter of the two you'll find out eventually as the story progresses.

Sekito: I'm sure the readers will have fun with a mystery.

Kuro: Hehes, I hope so.

Rakknar: It definitely is interesting to see where this will go.

Kuro: Hehes

Sekito: Well, we hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. Kuro will have the next chappie out whenever they have it written up. Until then please remember to review loves!


End file.
